Release of Neurotransmitters
by WinterSky101
Summary: A WtNV fic. Cecil's very into science these days. He's even read books about it (municipally-approved ones only, of course, but it still counts). After all, if Carlos is so interested in science, it must be interesting. Cecil's been researching, just like Carlos does, and he thinks he's ready. He's learned all about science and he can't wait to tell Carlos about it. Cecil/Carlos.


**So I was talking to a friend who's also into WtNV and I said the following:**

_**Can you imagine Cecil dropping science into everyday conversation with Carlos? Like, Carlos says he'd like a glass of water, and Cecil says something like "okay, I'll get us some H2O," and Carlos just kinda smiles and Cecil's all proud of himself for impressing Carlos with his science cause he's a DORK.**_

**Of course, it spawned a fic, because I'm me. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Welcome to Night Vale.**

* * *

Cecil's very into science these days. He's even read books about it (municipally-approved ones only, of course, but it still counts). After all, if Carlos is so interested in science, it must be interesting. Sometimes Carlos even does science for Cecil, which is _fascinating_. And perfect, but everything perfect Carlos does is perfect. But anyway, Cecil's been researching, just like Carlos does, and he thinks he's ready. He's learned all about science and he can't wait to tell Carlos about it.

Carlos arrives at the door exactly at six o'clock (or at least that's what Cecil's watch says, but since time isn't real in Night Vale, it probably isn't six o'clock). It's right on time for their date. Cecil plays the gracious host when he lets Carlos in.

"Carlos! Perfect Carlos. Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, thanks, Cecil," Carlos replies, looking a little confused. "I'd love a glass of water, if it's not too much trouble."

"Okay," Cecil replies amicably. "I'll go get us some H2O." Once he says it, Cecil studies Carlos's face for some sort of reaction. H2O is the _science-y_ way of saying water, and Cecil is hoping to impress Carlos with that knowledge. Carlos looks a little surprised, then the corner of his mouth curves up in a little smile. Cecil's tattoos glow a pale lavender with pride as he goes into the kitchen to get the water.

"Here's your dihydrogen monoxide," Cecil tells Carlos as he hands him the glass of water. That's the even fancier name for water, and if Carlos was impressed by Cecil calling water H2O, he'll be really impressed by Cecil using the term dihydrogen monoxide. Carlos's smile grows wider and the lavender color of Cecil's tattoos becomes stronger.

"How was your day?" Carlos asks as he takes a sip of his water. Cecil shrugs.

"Oh, you know, one elliptical rotation of the earth around the sun. Same old, same old." Carlos ducks his head down, but Cecil can still see his smile. "How was yours?"

"I mostly did science," Carlos replies. "I'm doing an experiment on my tap water. It's got an orange tint to it, and I want to figure out where it's coming from."

Cecil wracks his brain for a science term to throw into the conversation. "Did you use titration?" he asks. Carlos chuckles. Cecil's tattoos are glowing a combination of lavender and pink.

"I did, actually," Carlos replies. Cecil preens slightly. "Maybe you could help me do science sometime."

"Oh, _really_, Carlos?" Cecil gasps. He never expected this. And he hasn't even used that many science terms yet!

"Sure," Carlos replies, grinning widely. "We can do some experiments together."

"Oh, _Carlos_," Cecil breathes. He can't even articulate how much he loves his boyfriend. He doesn't even think there's a scientific term that says how much.

Cecil's still beaming as he and Carlos go into the dining room. Cecil has set the table nicely, with a chicken roast in the middle, along with some gravy and salt. The two sit down and serve themselves, chatting as they do so.

"Can you pass the salt?" Carlos asks at one point. Cecil picks it up and hands it to him.

"Here's the sodium chloride," he replies. Carlos grins. Cecil's tattoos turn to an even brighter lavender. They eat in silence for a few moments.

"The chicken is very good," Carlos compliments. Cecil smiles.

"I'm glad you like it, perfect Carlos. I was worried it might come out a little dry, since I have a convection oven. You know, since convection heat is all about moisture moving around due to the effects of gravity."

"Yes, of course," Carlos replies, looking as if he's trying not to laugh. Cecil doesn't mind; Carlos is clearly impressed with his scientific knowledge.

After dinner is done, Cecil and Carlos return to the couch, where they cuddle under the blanket ("Blankets help trap body heat, which causes the body to remain warmer") and talk for a while. Carlos tells Cecil more details about his titration experiment, while Cecil tells Carlos about his radio show and how his current intern is doing (not well; Cecil's not sure he'll last the week).

"I love you," Carlos whispers as he presses a kiss to Cecil's neck. Cecil beams.

"When I'm with you, I feel a release of neurotransmitters that makes me feel very happy," he tells Carlos, waiting for his reaction. It's such a _scientific _response that Carlos is sure to be proud.

Carlos bursts into laughter, laughing so hard Cecil's a little worried he might fall off the couch. "What?" Cecil demands, frowning slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You…you're just…" Carlos collects himself again with some difficulty, looking over at Cecil. "Why are you being so…scientific all of a sudden?"

"I…I wanted to impress you," Cecil replies, a little confused. "You're so smart and you do so much science that I thought you would be pleased if I knew science as well."

"Oh, Cecil," Carlos sighs. Cecil frowns.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, suddenly worried. "Was any of my science incorrect? I researched it and everything!"

"Your science was perfect," Carlos assures him. "But you don't need to talk in scientific terms to impress me."

"I don't?" Cecil replied, frowning slightly in confusion. Carlos shook his head.

"No, Cecil. You impress me every day, science or not. And I love you just the way you are. There's nothing you could do to make me love you any more or any less."

"Oh." That's a new thought. Cecil had been so fixated on impressing Carlos with his science that it had never occurred to him that impressing Carlos wasn't necessary.

"Yes." Carlos dropped a quick kiss on Cecil's nose, making him giggle. "I love you, Cecil, no matter what."

"I love you too," Cecil replied. Carlos chuckled. The next kiss he gave him was on his lips, and Cecil had to admit, that released more neurotransmitters than the first one.

(Whatever neurotransmitters were.)


End file.
